


and i'll be your safety, you'll be my lady.

by nothingpersonal



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing Kink, i was going to post this for cat's birthday but i didn't have time :///, nineteen catburry kisses B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingpersonal/pseuds/nothingpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>19 catburry kisses in honor of cat's birthday ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll be your safety, you'll be my lady.

i. first kisses

cat's first kiss with meghan is a memory that tends to escape her and come back to her at times. she remembers that it happened some time over the summer. she knows it happened one night in the park a block from her house when they were sixteen. they were both drunk from cheap box wine and had shared a shitty branded cigarette. what she remembers the most is meghan's mouth.

she remembers meghan's bright green eyes and her wide grin and the way the wine had stained her lips a pretty shade of cherry red. 

meghan's smile could outshine the moon and she's waltzing cat around until they're both dizzy. they fall over each other's feet and land in the cool grass. 

meghan's giggling and whispering some nonsense into the crook of cat's neck as her fingers dance along cat's scalp. 

"cat," meghan breathes against cat's skin and cat can't help but shiver. meghan raises her head and looks up at cat with a dopey smile on her face. and just like that meghan leans in and presses their lips together. it's short and sweet and cat barely even registers the feeling of meghan's tongue against the seam of her lips. 

when meghan pulls away she's laughing and cat just gives her a nervous smile. 

it's not long before meghan's at it again and pressing her lips to cat's. this time though, it's different. cat can actually taste the red wine and the smoke in meghan's mouth this time. she can feel her tongue, warm and pliant against her own. cat's cradling meghan's waist like it's the millionth time they've done something like this. 

after that it's a bit of a foggy, happy haze.

ii. shy kisses

the thing about meghan is that when she likes something, she likes the world to know it; cat's quite the opposite. cat likes keeping things as her little secrets.

so when meghan looks at her with that look in her eyes while they're sitting in the food court at the mall, she just knows.

"kiss me," meghan says simply before shoving a french fry into her mouth. her other hand is resting on cat's knee. cat just sighs and looks down at her lap.

"megs..." she says, never really finishing her sentence. meghan just pouts at her and scoots her chair closer to cat's. the hand she has on cat's knee is crawling further and further up her thigh. cat looks around her to see if anyone's watching them; she feels like there's always someone watching. maybe cat's just a little paranoid or maybe it's the fact that meghan brings the shy little girl out of her.

"just you and me, okay?" meghan says, poking cat's cheek with her nose gently. cat can feel herself blushing and can feel the heat traveling up to her cheeks. everythig feels like it's slowing down. she looks at meghan with pensive eyes. all she can see is meghan's goofy smile and her flushed cheeks. she can see her brunette bangs just barely getting into her eyes and she can see how she's raising her eyebrows at her. cat giggles and leans in closer to meghan's face. just her and meghan, right?

cat leans even closer and presses their lips together. it's short and sweet and meghan barely even has time to even try to slip her tongue into cat's mouth. 

cat pulls away and giggles like a little kid who just stole a piece of candy. her whole face is flushed because meghan's giving her that look. only, this look is different; meghan's looking at her so fondly that she kind of just wants to swat her cheek like a cat.

"happy now?" cat asks. meghan grins and shoves another fry into her mouth. she picks up another and nudges cat's lips with it. cat opens her mouth slightly and waits for meghan to push the fry in.

"elated," meghan says with a mouth full of fry and the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. maybe cat could get used to kissing meghan in public. maybe.

iii. cheek kisses

cat's hopeless at playing musical instruments. she tried taking piano lessons with her sister when they were both younger, only to quit a week into it. she's tried messing around with a violin; hell, she's even tried playing the accordion. for some reason, it just doesn't seem to stick her.

meghan, however, doesn't believe her. she insists on teaching cat how strum a tune or two on her acoustic guitar.

they're sitting on the floor with cat sitting between meghan's legs and her arms cradling meghan's guitar. she's got one hand on the neck and the other on the body of it, with meghan's own hands on top of cat's. 

cat knows she should probably be listening to meghan's instructions, but all she can concentrate on is the way meghan's fingertips feel on top of hers.

"cat.. cat. have you even heard a thing i said?" cat hears meghan say. cat just closes her eyes and leans back into meghan's body.

"megs, i'm a hopeless case. we might as well give up," cat mutters against meghan's neck. meghan laughs and leans down to kiss the crown of cat's head.

"you're not hopeless, baby. you just gotta listen." cat tries to hide the pout on her lips and sits back up. she pressed soft kisses all over meghan's naturally flushed cheek. 

"alright, i'm all yours." cat says with a tiny smile.

it's not long before cat dazes out again, too busy staring at meghan's face and pressing light kisses to her cheek once more. 

eventually, meghan just gives up and calls it a day. cat takes her opportunity to push meghan onto her back and attacking her face with a million little kisses.

iv. surprise kisses

cat's been at the library studying for what seems like millennia. she's got probably one of the most important tests of the year tomorrow and she's trying to cram as much information that she can into her brain. thought, she doesn't know how much to cram into her brain about chemistry that she'll actually remember. 

she's sitting at the very last table in the library surrounded by her books and about four cups of coffee. she's determined to stay there until the library closes at midnight. she's been reading and re-reading a section on atom bombs for about an hours now. the information just doesn't seem to stick to her.

she lets out a frustrated sigh and rests her head against the cool table. she's going to fail, she's sure of it now. 

she's flipping through the pages of the book again, looking for the chapter on alkali metals when--

"hello, baby. happy to see me?" cat hears before she feels a pair of lips pressed to her cheek. she turns her head to the right to see meghan looking down at her. she's holding a tray with two cups of coffee, and god bless her. cat never been more happy to see meghan than now. 

"megs, what're you doing here?" cat whispers, they are in a library after all. meghan pouts at her and takes the seat next to cat's. 

"don't you want me here, babe?" cat grins at her and leans over to press their lips together. she's about to pull away when meghan's hand sneaks its way to the back of cat's neck and keeps them pressed close together. 

their lips move in sync for a couple of minutes until she hears a very loud cough from the librarian. she almost forgot that they weren't in meghan's bedroom for a second.

"of course, i'm happy to see you, you big idiot." cat says against meghan's lips. their foreheads are touching and they're breathing into each other's mouths. meghan leaves one more kiss against cat's lips before leaning back in her chair.

"i thought i'd bring you a snack and some coffee." cat looks around and only sees the coffee with meghan. cat looks up at meghan and that's when she catches the mischievous look in her eye. oh.

"best combination ever," cat says leaning in to sneak another kiss to meghan's lips, "and surprise ever." cat mumbles against meghan's lips.

they spend the rest of the time holding hands under the tables while meghan quizzes cat on all the material. and every time cat gets a question right she earns another kiss from meghan.

v. small kisses 

they're sitting across from each other cross legged on meghan's bed and having a staring contest. cat's two seconds from blinking but meghan beats her to it.

“ha! i win!” cat exclaims bouncing up and down on meghan's bed. meghan's rubbing the heels of her palms against her eyes and trying to wipe away the tears that are forming.

“aw, baby don’t cry.” cat coos sarcastically; meghan just swats at her blindly. when meghan's eyes finally stop burning she looks up at cat.

“what do you want as your prize?” meghan asks. before they had started this little competition they had stated that the loser had to give the winner whatever they wanted.

cat sits there humming for a while trying to come up with what she wants. when she finally does she looks over at meghan with a mischievous grin on her face.

“kisses.” cat says and meghan grins because cat's so easy to please. but of course her being meghan camarena she's going to make this fun. meghan scoots a little closer to cat and presses her hands onto cat's thighs.

“one...” meghan says as she puckers her lips and presses a small kiss to cat's and as quickly as she leans in she pulls away.

“two...” meghan starts again and repeats the kiss all over again. when meghan gets to five cat's finally caught along to her game. each time cat tries to deepen the kiss but meghan doesn’t let her.

meghan finally stops when she gets to a hundred because she’s impatient and cat's lips are all red and puffy.

“do you like your prize?” she asks when she’s finally done. cat doesn’t answer her, instead she pushes meghan down onto the bed and kisses her roughly and doesn’t remove her lips from meghan's for a whole five minutes.

“even when you lose you win, dork.” cat says a little breathlessly and meghan just smirks up at her.

vi. neck kisses

meghan's been at war with the claw crane ever since they stepped into the arcade. 

"i'm gonna win you a teddy bear, kitty." meghan says through gritted teeth. her hands are gripping the joystick with such great force that is makes a vein in her neck more visible.

cat's leaning against the side of the machine just admiring the way meghan's concentrating on winning her a prize. she also can't help but stare at the way meghan's tongue is sticking slightly out of her mouth.

if cat didn't know any better she would probably launch herself at meghan and kiss her, but that would probably end up in meghan hissing at her. 

cat can practically see the beads of sweat dripping down the side of meghan's face and, ‘oh', she just can't keep her hands off of her. 

cat stands up straight and staggers her way over to meghan's body. she snakes her arms around meghan's waist from behind and presses her chin to meghan's shoulder. she inhales the scent of licorice and perfume and 'girl' that always seems to linger on meghan.

cat tilts her neck and attached her lips to the side of meghan's neck. she leaves a trail of kisses from the base and up to her jaw; she's half expecting meghan to yell at her but her focus is kept on getting the teddy bear.

cat smirks against the flushed skin of meghan's neck. she's bit rougher this time, sucking and nipping at the exposed skin. she sucks a love bite on the base of meghan's neck and removes her lips when it's turned a bright shade of red. she blows on it a bit and feels meghan tense under her.

cat keeps attacking meghan's neck with her lips until meghan's on her last try and ultimately fails to win cat the teddy bear. meghan sighs and turns around in cat's arms. meghan frowns up at her and cat just gives her a tiny smile. meghan grins up at her and presses a kiss to cat's jaw.

"i blame you." meghan says simply. cat dramatically raises her eyebrow, "what so ever do you mean?"

"your," meghan presses a kiss to cat's chin, "mouth," and presses another kiss to the corner of her lips, "cost me the game." meghan presses a lingering kiss to cat's lips before escaping her grasp. cat giggles and trails after meghan;

"you win some; you lose some, baby."

vii. spider man kisses

it's chilly and the winds blowing so hard that cat's beanie has probably fallen off at least seven times since they'd gotten to the playground. it was around midnight on a friday and meghan had insisted on doing something different other than getting each other off in cat's bedroom.

"nothing wrong with a make out session between girlfriends." cat had said with a frown on their walk to the park.

the place was empty and mostly hidden by the shadows except for the few parts that were illuminated by the streetlights. 

"megs, why are we even here? i'm cold." cat moaned as she tried to stop her teeth from chattering. meghan just rolled her eyes and tangled their hands together, pulling cat towards the jungle gym in the middle of the park.

"we're gonna play." meghan said before releasing cat's hand and running towards the metal monkey bars. 

cat watched from the side as meghan climbed and metal structure and giggled like a little kid. cat felt her heart swell a bit. she's fallen in love with an idiot. 

meghan's hanging upside from the uneven bars, now. her hair's sticking straight down and she looks like a little baby monkey.

"how long does it take for all the blood to rush down to your head?" meghan asks suddenly. cat just rolls her eyes and walks towards her so she's standing in front of her. 

"you're ridiculous, megs."

"yeah, but you love me."

"unconditionally." cat says almost automatically. meghan just sticks her tongue out at her and grins. from cat's point of view it looks like she's frowning which makes her look even more strange.

"hey, you should kiss me." meghan says frankly. her dangling arms are leaning towards to grab at cat, but meghan isn't in control of her limbs from the awkward angle so they just end up spazzing everywhere.

"now, why would i ever do such a thing?" cat says cheekily before leaning in towards meghan and pecking her chin. cat leans down a bit before enveloping meghan's lips with her own. meghan giggles against cat's lips and cat feels herself smiling into the kiss.

they kiss like that for a bit before meghan claims that all the blood is in her head. cat smacks her on head and helps her down. meghan's legs are wobbly and she ends up falling down on the ground. 

"cat, i think i'm gonna need you to carry me home," meghan says. cat just laughs before collapsing on top of her. meghan lets out a little ‘oof' before she gets over it and brings cat's lips to her own to kiss her.

they're in the middle of their lazy make out session when meghan pulls away and looks at cat with wide eyes.

"what, does this mean i'm spiderman and you're mary jane?" and as always, cat just shuts her up with a kiss.

viii. french kisses

“look what i can do, kitty,” meghan says one day when they’re sitting sitting on the sidewalk in front of cat's house. they have a bowl of cherries in between them that cat's mom brought out for them earlier.

cat turns her head and watches as meghan pops in the stem of one of the cherries into her mouth and then pops it back out in a knot. meghan's grinning and looking like she just found the cure for cancer.

“you could be using that tongue of yours on more important things.” cat says cheekily. meghan quirks an eyebrow at her.

“is that so? like on what?” meghan asks, subconsciously pushing the bowl behind them and scooting closer towards cat.

“like on my tongue.” cat states. meghan takes the opportunity to push cat backwards into the grass and climb on top of her to straddle her.

“you wanna tongue wrestle, valdes?” meghan asks, wiggling her tongue at cat. cat responds by tangling her fingers into meghan's hair and pulling her down towards her.

“yeah.. i do.” cat breathes into meghan's mouth as she closes the space in between them and kisses her hard. meghan's tongue pokes at the seam of cat's lips and does exactly what cat asked her to.

meghan's tongue is in cat's mouth and cat's sure she’s going to start laughing at one point or another. she knows they should probably take this inside before someone walks by and yells at them for public display of affection.

“stop fucking in public you two!” someone exclaims from across the road and meghan pulls away from cat to look behind her.

“don't get mad just ‘coz you’re not getting any you fucker!” meghan flips them off as well before turning back to cat.

“sorry ‘bout that asshole, now where were we? i think i was properly beating you at tongue wrestling.”

ix. open mouth kisses

when cat and meghan buy their first apartment together it's nothing more than a couch and a lamp in one of the corners. they're cardboard boxes filled with memories and their childhood scattered all over the wooden floor. they moved in four days ago but they're just too lazy to unpack and actually make it look like their new home. but it's not the decorations that would necessarily make it home.

it's a sunday morning and the sunlight is seeping in through their bare windows. cat's in the kitchen unpacking the pots and pans she stole from her mother's house and meghan's laying on the couch with the blanket pooling around her hips. she's fiddling with her thumbs because she really doesn't have much else to do.

meghan hears the sound of something hitting the floor and then the sound of cat whining. it's not long before cat stomps into the living room and sits down angrily on the end of the couch.

"alright, kitty?" meghan asks, sitting up. she scoots down toward cat and presses her hand to cat's lower back. 

"yes," cat huffs and lets her shoulders relax a bit. 

"no, you're not."

"it's just, there's much to do and i don't want to do any of it. we should've just moved into my mom's basement." 

meghan laughs because they were so close to actually considering it at one point because that would mean chocolate chip pancakes every morning and honestly how could you pass that up?

meghan leans over and presses an opened mouth kiss to cat's shoulder. she feels cat's shoulder relax a bit and continues leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses to her skin. she lets her teeth graze her skin and lets her tongue run over the patches of already wet skin. soon enough cat's eyes begin lull closed. 

meghan's moved her mouth towards cat's neck now and she can feel how cat tenses a bit and moves her hands towards her lap. meghan grins against cat's skin because only she could get all hot and bothered from just kissing. 

after a while, when most of cat's upper half is left wet and marked meghan tugs on cat's hair.

cat's eyes are glazed over when meghan looks into them.

"do you feel better?" she asks as she rubs little circles onto cat's back. 

"much." cat says and leans in to give meghan a tiny kiss on the corner of her lips.

x. chin kisses

"are you kidding me! jesus! why?" meghan hears cat's distraught yells boom throughout their shared apartment. meghan drops her plate of pizza on the counter and follows her way to the sound of cat's voice. 

meghan walks into their bathroom to find cat sitting on the counter with her hand cradling her chin.

"babe, you alright?" meghan asks with a raised eyebrow. she walks over to where cat is and presses her hands to the counter on either side of cat's body. cat parts her legs so meghan can slot nicely into them. cat looks at her with glazed over brown eyes and meghan can tell that she's been trying not to cry. 

"banged my chin on the counter," cat mumbles. meghan just gives her a sad smile and gently tugs her hand away from her chin. cat winces but easily obliges. meghan can see where the purple bruise is already forming. meghan gives her a tiny smile before pressing her lips gently to cat's chin. cat opens her mouth, but the whimper she was about to let out sticks to the back of her throat. 

meghan presses her lips to it again gently, as she lets her fingers intertwine with cat's. meghan leaves a trail of kisses along cat's jaw line. meghan plasters light kisses over cat's cheeks and her nose and finally captures her lips with her own. cat lets out a little sigh of content against meghan's lips.

"feel better?" meghan whispers against cat's lips. cat looks at her, her eyes big and brown.

"a bit."

"we should get some ice on it." meghan suggests with a grin and cat nods happily. cat jumps off the counter and reaches for meghan's hand as they stagger towards the kitchen.

xi. noisy kisses

they're both a bit drunk. meghan had dragged them to a party that one of her co-workers was hosting and cat had obliged to going.

"free food and booze, kitty. how could it be better?"

cat could probably name ten things better than that, but she was a little too drunk and whole lot of horny to think of them. 

cat's trying to find a bedroom, a bathroom, or a dimly lit corner. she can't really concentrate with meghan's arms wrapped around her waist and the way meghan's tongue keeps licking stripes up and down her neck.

"can't wait to touch you," meghan murmurs against cat's shoulder. cat can smell the booze on her breath. cat just grunts and tugs her along upstairs.

finally, she finds the bathroom and almost trips over her own feet along the way. 

"get outta the way," cat slurs as she pushes through the crowd of people gathered upstairs. meghan just lets out a breathless laugh. once they're inside, cat slams the door shut and makes sure to lock it. 

meghan's let go of her hips and is now sitting on top of the toilet cover. her eyes are closed and if cat didn't know about that little smile meghan gets when she's sleeping she's assume she was knocked out.

"megs?" cat says. meghan just hums and crooks a finger to motion her over. cat grins lazily and moves over to meghan. cat plops down on meghan's lap and swings an arm over meghan's shoulders.

"hey." cat says, peeking at meghan from under her lashes. meghan presses her thumb to cat's bottom lip and slowly traces cat's lips with it. cat parts her lips a bit and meghan's thumb is met with cat's tongue. cat hears meghan's breath hitch when she runs the tip of her tongue over meghan's thumb.

meghan removes her digit from cat's mouth and quickly replaces it with her own mouth. cat can feel meghan grinning against her lips and she can't help but grin too.

the kiss is sloppy and messy and there's too much tongue. cat's letting little whimpers escape from her lips as she grinds her hips against meghan's. meghan doesn't even try to suppress the moans she's letting out against cat's lips. 

meghan's hands are gripping cat's hips so tightly that cat's practically purring into meghan's mouth. 

they don't realize just how loud they are until someone bangs on the door and yells at them to wrap their fucking up because they really have to piss.

cat blushes red and tucks her head into the crook of meghan's neck as meghan screams and at whoever was on the other side of the door to fuck off.

"what an asshole." meghan breathes out angrily and cat just hums against her neck. meghan runs a hand through cat's hair and taps her lower back.

"wanna go home?" meghan asks as cat lifts her head.

cat just nods, hops off of meghan's lap and grins at her, "and we can be as loud as we wanna be." meghan just laughs at tangles their fingers together, pulling cat toward the door.

xii. hand kisses

it's probably around four in the morning. they're sitting under a fortress of sheets and pillows they had created earlier in the evening. it's completely dark except for the orange glow of the street light filtering in through the window. 

cat's got her ipod connected to some speakers and some indie song that meghan's never heard is playing in the background. she's begged cat to play something normal for once but cat just shuts her up with a kiss every time.

they're sitting cross-legged facing each other with their knees touching.

"kitty?" meghan asks, leaning towards cat.

"hmm?" cat replies. her eyes are closed and she's swaying to the music. she looks so at ease that meghan's almost regretting her words.

"do you think we'll be together forever?" meghan lets the words drift out of her mouth slowly, almost like a stream of smoke. cat opens her eyes and looking at her. she leans in close to her; if meghan moved an inch or two their foreheads would be touching. 

cat reaches for one of meghan's hands and tangles their fingers together. meghan just sighs because there's just something about cat's hands that put her at ease.

cat brings their linked hands to her lips and presses soft kisses all over the back of meghan's hand and on each of her knuckles. 

meghan's breath hitches and feels her voice get stuck in the back of her throat.

cat presses one last kiss to meghan's hand and smiles at her, "of course we'll be together forever, darling. you can't get rid of me so easily." 

meghan presses cat down onto the soft mound of blankets and comforters. cat gives her a lazy grin as she squeezes meghan's hips. meghan presses sloppy kisses to cat's neck as she slivers down to cat's hips where the waistband of her underwear lie.

meghan presses one last kiss to cat's hip. she dips two fingers under the waistband and gives cat a ridiculous smile, "forever, kitty."

xiii. eskimo kisses

"so, what do you think?" cat asks nervously as she turns the switch and the room is illuminated by light. 

meghan knows cat's had a studio for a while now, but this is the first time she's actually brought her to see it. 

it's small and messy and there are canvases laying all over the floor. there's tubes of paint on the floor and there's a little mountain of crumpled up drawings next to the window that cat probably deemed ‘bad'; meghan's sure any one of them could be good enough to be hung in the louvre.

and in the very back corner of the room there's a little table with a picture in a frame of cat and meghan kissing and meghan's just in awe.

"it's wonderful." meghan says simply and kisses cat's cheek.

they spend the day at the studio; it's raining outside and they both don't have to be at work until later that day. cat spends some time working on a painting while meghan lies on the floor and scrolls through her phone trying to find the number to the local pizzeria. 

after they finish two whole boxes of pizza, they're proper tired and have resulted to just laying on the floor.

meghan's pretty sure her sweatshirt's going to end up covered in paint and dirt but she doesn't really mind because cat's finally let her into the other part of her world.

meghan didn't realize she had dazed out until cat rolled on top of her and nudged her cheek with her nose. cat pressed a tiny kiss to meghan's jaw before pressing one to her cheek. meghan slides a hand into cat's hair and tugs her face a little closer to her. 

they kiss slowly, languidly for a bit before cat pulls away. meghan wants to protest but no words are coming out. instead, cat leans in real close and rubs her nose over meghan's; it tickles a bit so meghan laughs.

"sorry," cat says quickly, embarrassed. cat's pulling away when meghan keeps a firm grip on her shoulder.

"no, it just tickled." meghan states. skowly, cat goes back to the place she was in and rubs her nose over meghan's again. meghan erupts in a fit of giggles and tries to push cat away. 

meghan's giggles fill the room and the sound of rain pitter pattering against the window becomes background noise and cat's just really glad she decided to bring meghan to her studio.

xiv. butterfly kisses

cat's rubbing little circles on meghan's hand with her thumb as they walk through the park. for once the weather's nice outside and they decided to take advantage of it. well, cat more so decided to take advantage of it, since it was her idea to have a picnic out on top of the hill. 

meghan wasn't so keen on getting out of bed before noon, but she came along because cat asked her to and she'd walk five hundred miles if cat asked her to.

"how much longer?" meghan moans as she fidgets with the hem of her shirt. cat doesn't say anything, instead she just leans over and presses a kiss to the top of meghan's head. meghan just sighs and grips cat's hand tighter.

it's not long before the familiar hill they know so well comes into view. they same hill they've spent countless nights under and shared countless kisses on.

by the time cat sets up the picnic blanket and sets all the food out, meghan's just about passed out on the grass. 

"i'm dying," meghan screeches dramatically. she's laying face down in the grass and cat thinks it'd be funny if meghan got bit by a bug. 

meghan rolls over eventually and opens her arms wide towards cat.

"come here." and cat more or less throws herself on top of her.

"i think you just broke my spleen, kitty."

"do you even know where your spleen is?"

"shut up." 

cat giggles and tugs at the collar of meghan's shirt, exposing her bare shoulder. cat presses a light kiss on the smooth skin. meghan sighs and lets her eyes lull closed. 

"can i try something?" cat asks suddenly and meghan just nods. 

cat's seen people do it on the tv a million times, but she's always wanted to try it for herself. cat lowers her face so it's practically touching meghan's exposed shoulder. cat leans in real close and starts fluttering her eyelashes against meghan's shoulder. she does it a couple of times before lifting her head and looking at meghan.

"how's that feel?"

"weird.. but i liked it."

"want me to do it again?" 

"yeah, on my face this time."

"don't fall asleep, alright?" 

"not promising anything babe." cat just rolls her eyes and begins to leave little butterfly kisses all over meghan's flushed cheeks. meghan can't stop herself from smiling because it just feels so weird but good at the same time. 

"where'd you even come up with this?" meghan asks as cat's nipping at her earlobe.

"tv." 

"ah." they spend the rest of the time rolling around in the grass, leaving their would be picnic forgotten behind them.

xv. slow kisses

out of the many amounts of baths that cat and meghan have taken together, this probably has to be meghan's favorite. 

cat had strictly told her she couldn't come anywhere near the bathroom for a whole hour. meghan thought that maybe she was giving herself a haircut or redecorating, she didn't really think much about it.

she didn't think much about it until cat waltzed into the living room wearing nothing but the mischievous grin on her face.

"the blinds are open you idiot!" meghan exclaims as she hops off of the couch. cat just giggles and laces their fingers together.

"yeah, but you're the only one that gets to touch me," cat says as she tugs on meghan's hand and leads them down the hallway toward the bathroom. the closer they get to the bathroom, the more meghan's hit with the smell of lavender and roses. 

cat looks back at meghan for a minute before she opens the door to the bathroom. 

"ta-da." cat sing songs as she opens her arms wide towards the bathtub which is filled to the brim in lilac water with flowers floating on the top.

"we're taking a bath?" meghan asks as she almost automatically starts stripping her clothes off. cat just hums a ‘yes' and sits on the edge of the tub as she waits for meghan to strip the last of her clothes off. when meghan's finally done, cat tangles their fingers together and sits the both of them down into the tub. a bit of water splashes out over the sides, but meghan could care less. they're both sitting on opposite sides of the tub when cat slips her hand under the water and pulls meghan's ankle, bringing her towards her.

she tugs on both of meghan's legs and slings meghan's legs over both sides of her hips. she brackets meghan's own hips by pressing her bony knees to meghan's sides. meghan slips her arms around cat's middle and just holds onto her. 

"do you like the surprise?" cat mumbles against meghan's head. meghan just nods and pulls away a bit. cat looks at her curiously, but before she can say anything meghan's lips are on her own. 

meghan's tugging at cat's bottom lip with her teeth before running her tongue over it. meghan's mouth is moving oh so slowly over cat's and cat's starting to get impatient. this isn't like their usual kisses, it's slow but rough at the same time. meghan's taking her time nibbling and sucking and licking on every single little thing cat's mouth has to offer.

she runs her tongue over the bow of cat's lips and tugs on the corner of her mouth with her teeth and sucks on her bottom lip.

cat's in a bit of a daze; she just lets meghan take her time and just rubs her hand up and down meghan's calf. 

needless to say, by the time they finish kissing the water's turned cold and their skin is all shriveled up.

xvi. forehead kisses

"hey meghan," cat whispers into the dark. it's the middle of the night and their bedroom is completely silent except for the sound of their breathing. meghan doesn’t respond so cat just assumes that she’s asleep.

this has been happening a lot lately, the whole ‘waking up in the middle of the night and pondering her thoughts’ thing. cat doesn’t really mind it because she gets to watch meghan sleep for a little bit. watching meghan sleep is probably one of cat's favorite things to do. meghan looks so serene and at peace when she sleeps. it's so different from when she’s awake because when meghan's awake she’s always moving and never keeps still for long enough. she's so different from cat's whose movements are so slow and languid.

it's nice though because they balance each other out. meghan helps cat pick up speed and cat knows just how to slow meghan down.

“god, i love you so much...” cat murmurs quietly. cat hopes to god that meghan's for sure asleep because if meghan heard her right now she’d probably start laughing or punch her weakly in the shoulder.

cat leans down and presses a little row of kisses against meghan's forehead. it's not long after that when cat finally falls asleep which is a good thing because meghan's not sure if she could’ve hidden the smile on her face any longer.

xvii. shoulder kisses

cat had no idea why meghan was craving chicken noodle soup at four in the morning and she had even less of an idea why she had agreed to drive her to the grocery store to pick some up. 

"you're the best, kitty. i love you." meghan sleepily said as they made their way into the brightly lit store. the place was empty except for the lone cashier at the first cash register, they looked like they were trying to stay awake.

"yeah, whatever," cat murmured as she reached for meghan's hand to tangle their fingers together. 

it wasn't long before meghan was dragging cat to the soup aisle. meghan let go of cat's hand and went to go dig her way through the different cans of soup that were lined up on the shelf. cat just sluggishly follows behind her, trying not to trip over her own two feet. she stumbles behind meghan, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. 

cat presses her lips lightly to the back of meghan's neck and lets her lips trail over where her neck and shoulder connect. she hears meghan let out a little sigh and it's like music to her ears. cat presses one more kiss to meghan's shoulder before hooking her chin over it. 

"tomato or french onion?" meghan asks. cat responds with pressing another kiss to her shoulder, "tomato." meghan just gives a silent nod and puts the can of french onion back on the shelf.

"you gonna let go of me so we can get out of here?" meghan asks through a sleepy yawn. cat lets out a little laugh against her shoulder, "give me a minute." meghan lets her eyes flutter close as she leans into cat's grasp and they just stand there, embracing in the soup aisle.

xviii. long kisses

cat's favorite part of the day are mornings. well, not mornings specifically, but the moment when she just wakes up. 

she usually always wakes up in a different place seeing as meghan likes to toss and turn in the middle of the night and clings to cat like a baby koala.

cat usually wakes up before meghan which is perfect because it gives her time just to look at meghan and study her face. she's beautiful and cat reminds her of that every single morning as soon as she wakes up.

when cat feels meghan stir in her arms her heart race picks up a little and she knows she's being dumb because she wakes up next to the girl every single day. 

meghan flutters her eyelashes and yawns against cat's chest before she looks up at her. she gives her a lazy grin and presses a kiss to her chin lazily.

"morning kitty," meghan says sleepily as she tries to cuddle closer to cat's chest.

"good morning, beautiful." cat says with a bright grin on her face. meghan groans because she'll never get used to cat calling her all these wonderful pet names.

after meghan's a bit more alert and awake she climbs on top of cat and straddles her thighs. cat just blinks up at her sleepily and rubs little circles on the small of meghan's back. 

meghan leans down and presses their lips together; she presses one of her hands to the side of cat's neck and presses the other to cat's cheek. 

the kiss lazily for a while, just nipping and sucking at each others lips. cat runs her tongue over the seam of meghan's lips and explores the familiar territory now. they probably know each others mouths better than themselves. 

it gets a bit rougher when they're both more alert and awake. cat's hands grip meghan's waist tightly and she's pretty sure she's going to leave bruises. meghan takes cat's bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it shallowly and then runs her tongue over the bow of cat's lips. cat groans against meghan's lips and she swears she can feel meghan grinning. 

cat's hands wander down her lower back and over her butt and then down her thighs. cat grips meghan's thighs and pulls her further up her body so meghan's resting on her hips now. the new angle gives meghan an advantage and nips even more roughly at cat's lips.

kissing meghan is always different because she's never satisfied with just kissing, she likes to tease a lot. 

she pulls away from cat and leaves her with her mouth open and gasping like a fish out of water. 

meghan brushes her swollen lips ever so lightly over cat's own but pulls away as soon as cat surges up to kiss her. meghan grins down at cat and looks at her from under her eyelashes. cat doesn't say anything, can't really say anything. she just looks up at her with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. meghan licks her lips and grins before diving back down to capture cat's lips with her own. 

needless to say, they roll around kissing for hours and by the time they leave their room they're in such a daze from kissing that they just end up tumbling back into bed again. 

they decide later that they probably need to go buy some chapstick sometime that week.

xix. stomach kisses

meghan's laying down on their couch with her feet resting in cat's lap. they're having a lazy sunday at home in just their underwear and t-shirts and it's pretty damn nice. there's some movie on the tv that cat could really care less about. she's too busy looking at meghan and studying the way her eyes crinkle every time she thinks something's funny or the way she's lazily running her fingertips up and down her torso. cat can't help but bite her lip because, wow, she wishes those fingertips were her lips instead. 

cat sneaks her hand over meghan's bare calf slowly. meghan doesn't seem to be too bothered and doesn't remove her gaze from the television ahead. cat frowns at her even if she can't see it. 

cat keeps moving her hand further up over meghan's kneecap and over the smooth skin of her thigh. it's when cat's hand touches the fabric of meghan's underwear when meghan finally turns her gaze from the tv to cat. meghan raises an eyebrow up at her which is then followed by a cheeky grin. cat just gives her a simple smile, "get on your back, babe." meghan just nods and tilts her body so she's now on her back with her arms resting behind her head.

cat grabs onto one of meghan's ankles and pushes it off the couch so that meghan's legs spread open. meghan's eyes are big and green and she's looking at cat like she's holding her world in her hands. 

cat giggles to herself and kneels in between meghan's legs. meghan starts lifting her hips to take her underwear off and cat just gently pushes her hand away. meghan's left a little dumbfounded for a second, but just obliges and waits to see what cat's going to do.

cat lowers herself so that her face is hovering over meghan's t-shirt covered stomach. cat rucks the hem of meghan's shirt up to the top of her chest, exposing the pale skin of her belly. cat sees the curve of meghan's hip and she can't help but smirk. 

cat sinks her body lower so that she's even closer to meghan's body. she can hear meghan's breath hitch a bit. cat presses her lips ever so gently onto the skin right under meghan's belly button. she nips at the skin lightly with her teeth and that's enough to make meghan's toes curl.

"love you," cat whispers as she plasters kisses along the expanse of meghan's belly. meghan lets out a blissful sigh followed by a whimper and cat's never felt more content in her life because she's sure that she could just be here for the rest of her life.


End file.
